


the sound of pulling heaven down

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Technoblade, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, icarusanonworks, post mcc 7, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post MCC7. Dream has a few issues to resolve with Techno.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 712
Collections: Anonymous





	the sound of pulling heaven down

**Author's Note:**

> once again; personas only! do not harass ccs. 
> 
> feel free to send requests in the comments, i need ideas!

"Dream." Techno muttered, meeting eyes with the soulless mask that stood infront of him.  
  
"Techno." Dream had replied, leaning in while slightly lifting up his own mask. He brought his mouth closer to Techno's ear. "It's getting dark. Pretty boys like you shouldn't be out this late."  
  
Techno's face, although obscured by the darkening sky, subtlety turned a light shade of pink. A hand made it's home around his throat, forcing the king to turn his gaze up to the man infront of him. "Fuck-"  
  
Dream exhaled softly, making Techno shiver as the warm breath hit his neck. He lightened the grip on the other's throat, opting to lightly cup the other's cheek. "Congrats on making it to Dodgebolt... you seem pretty confident in your abilities." Dream spoke in a low voice, using his free hand to pin Techno"s shoulder to the wall.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." Techno chuckled, slight nervousness im his voice apparent. "I mean, your team didn't do bad either." He had a slight feeling as to why Dream was so intense, yet stayed silent until the blonde spoke again.  
  
"Mhm." laughing softly, Dream brought his forearm to rest against the stone wall just above the king's head. He fully lifted up his mask, allowing Techno to see his freckled face completely; or as well as he could in the darkening night. "Isn't it funny? How the organizers screwed me and my team over and your team didn't get any kind of bad luck? I'm tired of you winning at my expense, Technoblade. Someone needs to keep you in check..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get back at me next tournament-"   
  
"Shut the fuck up." Dream roughly grabbed the other's thigh, forcing him to slightly wrap his leg around Dream. "You're going to pay for what happened, alright? You're going to listen to what I say." Techno's face flushed at his words, avoiding the other's gaze. The masked boy took notice of this and he used his free hand to force Techno to meet eyes with him. Techno nodded in understanding. "Good." Dream mumbled, loosening his grip on the king's thigh. 

He took his time in sucking marks just above where Techno's white shirt collar sat, making it so he couldn't hide what happened. All while iliciting small whimpers out of the pinkette. "Please, Techno, let me hear the noises you make... let me hear how I will ruin you." he mumbled into the smaller boy's neck, smirking as Techno yelped when he bit down hard. Satisfied, Dream pulled back to admire his work.  
  
He found his hands roaming under the dress shirt that Techno wore, taking note of the location of every small scar and imperfection. Techno shivered, the cold night air hitting his bare skin. "D-Dream-" he whimpered. "Please..."  
  
Dream tilted his head in confusion. "Please what? Use your words." he purred, quickly removing his hands to once again cup the other's cheek.   
  
Flustered, Techno said in a small voice, "Ruin me, Dream."   
  
"Of course, prince." He said in an affectionate voice, gently kissing the other's cheek while running his hands through Techno's silky pink hair. "You should feel so lucky that I'm even bothering with a whore like you... maybe I should make you beg next time." He gently propped Techno up, forcing him up against the stone wall even more. "I can't believe I have the high and royal Technoblade, all at my disposal. Such a good boy..."  
  
Techno softly preened from the praise as he wrapped his legs around Dream's waist. "God, f-fuck you." he muttered into the crook of the blonde's neck, feeling his pride slowly be dimished by each passing second.   
  
"Mmm, imagine if your teammates saw you like this... all pretty and submissive to me... wouldn't you be so humiliated? The king being such a whore for the leader of the losing team- perfect." Dream smiled, gently beginning to grind against the other. Pleasure came over him in waves as he heard Techno let out quiet whines into his lime hoodie. Dream smirked as he carried the boy wrapping around him to a near-by bench, setting the king down onto it with grace before climbing onto his lap.  
  
Techno, shakily moaning as Dream grinded against him, tangled his delicate fingers into his blonde and soft hair. "Hhng- Dream..." He hoarsely whined, exhaling.   
  
Dream looked down at the mess below him with satisfaction. "Pretty prince... I wish I knew you were like this... I would've definitely taken what's mine before now." smiling, he gently touched Techno's face, admiring how he looked when the moon and the stars shone in his eyes. He was ethereal, beautiful, just perfect. Dream took the perfect moment, when heaven met the sky, to kiss Techno.   
  
Their lips met and Dream realized that this is how heaven feels, all the time he spent envying Techno could've been better spent kissing him. They parted, the boy below him softly panting with reddened cheeks. "Tech, you're so... perfect. All the cute noises you make for me, your cute and flustered face, its all so perfect." Dream praised, wrapping his arms around Techno's well-marked neck. He breathed deeply, taking in every single moment. "God, I can't wait to make you mine."  
  
Techno gasped softly, his breath hitching irregularly as pleasure filled his vision in a haze. Dream continued to pleasure the king, continuing his rhythm of grinding against the other. "Dream, I-I'm so close-" he whined. "Please, please let me hit my peak, I've been so good for you-" Techno begged, wanting to just explode.  
  
Dream nodded, exhaling with a small shudder.  
  
The king released, bathing in the afterglow of his climax. Dream smiled, feeling the slight wetness between the two. "Such a good boy... even the smallest amount of grinding got you so hot and bothered..." he ran his fingers through Techno's hair, giving the boy another kiss.   
  
Laughing, Techno gave a half-smile. "Fuck off," he mumbled into the other's chest. "I love you." Techno said quietly, muffled by the lime hoodie. Dream placed another kiss onto the top of Techno's head.  
  
"I love you too."  
  


* * *

  
  
After getting back to Dream's apartment and cleaning up (Techno needed to borrow some of Dream's clothes, he never brought any spares.), they sat at the edge of a bed. Techno leaned his head onto Dream's shoulder, smiling softly.  
  
"Thanks for uh, letting me stay the night. I'm not sure how well Phil would react to me coming home hours after the event ended." Techno said in a quiet tone.  
  
Dream nodded. "Of course, it's the least I could do. After all, maybe I can have my way with you in the morning." He turned to meet gazes with Techno, a grin forming on the blonde's face. "But for now, my prince, I think you need rest." Dream layed back, motioning for Techno to do the same. He quickly flipped off the bedside lamp and pulled a soft comforter over the pinkette.   
  
Dream wrapped his arms around Techno, planted soft kisses to his forehead and drifted to sleep with a smile.  
  



End file.
